The present disclosure relates, in general, to a computer, or other similar electronic device, and, more particularly, to such a computer and method according to which an assembly is provided for electrostatically moving air for cooling the interior of the computer.
As computers, such as central processing units, servers, and other similar types of electronic devices, grow in speed and capacity, power consumed within the system per unit volume (power density) increases dramatically. Consequently, each new generation of computer components generates more heat than the previous generation. It is essential to remove such heat from the computer to ensure that the components remain within their normal operating temperature ranges. Otherwise, the components will have a reduced lifetime, or in some cases, will fail immediately.
In the past, the most popular technique of dissipating heat from a computer has been to provide an internal fan, or fan assembly, to mechanically apply a relatively high-velocity air across the surface of the internal components to cool the components. This raises the convective heat transfer coefficient for the surface of the internal components, thereby increasing the convection cooling.
Although a fan-based system provides reasonably effective cooling, it has several drawbacks. For example, in relatively large systems, a standard sized fan does not have the capacity to cool the internal components, and so a larger fan, or a series of fans must be used. This takes up valuable space in the computer, and creates greater fan noise. Likewise, forcing the air through the computer causes turbulence, which, as will be described, limits the cooling effectiveness. Finally, the fans have mechanically wearing parts, which are relatively unreliable, considering the importance of their role in cooling the computer.
Accordingly, what is needed is a computer incorporating a relatively smaller, quieter, and more efficient assembly for cooling the interior of the computer. It has been shown under laboratory conditions that in the same volumetric flow, electrostatic air movement transfers more heat than a mechanical fan (see xe2x80x9cHeat Transfer Enhancement in a Convective Field by Applying Ionic Wind,xe2x80x9d Tada, Takimoto, and Hayashi; Gordon and Breach Publishing Group; http://www.gbhap.com/fulltext/230/T960100F230.htm). However, until now, the disadvantages associated with electrostatic cooling, such as ozone formation and the required high voltage have discouraged use with computers.
An embodiment of the present disclosure is directed to a computer and a method according to which an assembly is provided for electrostatically moving air for cooling the interior of the computer. To this end, a computer includes a heat-producing component in the computer chassis. A heat sink is adjacent the component. An ionization strip is adjacent the heat sink. When high voltage is applied to the strip, charged air rushes toward the heat sink creating a cooling airflow.